Changes
by Sirius Amore
Summary: Faith's a vamp a new slayer comes


Changes Sirius Amore Disclaimer: I own Latona and the plot  
  
"Latona, you up for training now?" The thirty-nine year old asked the young sixteen year old girl.  
  
"Do I get to spar today mom?" Latona asked, pulling her long black hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Today, no. I'm still sore from the last time. You are having body bag, magic, and weapon training"  
  
Latona walked up the body bag and slammed a reverse roundhouse into it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Very well Buffy, but I do believe that the bag is dead." Giles said cleaning off his glasses.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry." Buffy stepped back from the bag. "My mind is still wound up as to why another slayer hasn't popped her head up."  
  
"The council counts you as a dead slayer. A new slayer will not come forth until Faith dies. All we know about her is that she is in jail."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gonna do a mail run mom. Be back in five." Latona said racing up the stairs.  
  
A few minutes later she raced back in shouting, "Faith wrote us!"  
  
"Open it. What did your sister say?" her mom said tossing Latona a letter opener.  
  
Latona opened the evelope, glanced over it, and then read, her voice breaking, "Dear Mrs. Rae, I tragically have to inform you about the death of your daughter, Faith Rae. Faith's body was held in the morgue for two days and it has dissapeared. LAPD Percent 187. Oh my God, Faith."  
  
"You know that now you have to go to Sunnydale. But first I have to, no I need to tell you something." Mrs. Rae got some pictures and spread them out. "This is your family. The youngest living is fourteen, no ten, and the oldest living is over six-thousand years old."  
  
"What do you mean? How can someone be over six-thousand years old?"  
  
"You and Faith have the same father but I am not your mother. Your mother was a French vampire who was discovered by some people and was forced out into the sun. Your father then sacrificed himself and his blood to you so that you would live. I made vials for the other vampires and took you away from them. You are half-vampire. It's dark, I can't fully explain it, let's go to your family. Pack you will leave tonight with them."  
  
Latona first changed clothes and armed herself with two swords, two guns, ammunition, stakes, knives, and a crossbow with arrows. She then threw the rest of her weapons into a bag. Grabbing a suitcase and another bag Latona packed clothes, books, DVDs with her portable player, a laptop, and her cell.  
  
"You coming to Sunnydale with me mom?" Latona asked getting in the car.  
  
"No. Don't worry you have a house already, the windows painted black. It's across the street from the other slayer, Buffy. I'm going to drop you off and then go back home. This is for you" Mrs. Rae said driving and handing Latona a vial of blood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Buffy, when do the people move in across the stree." Dawn asked throwing her sister a broom.  
  
"I don't know. The only life I ever saw over there was a hot twenty- year-old painting the windows black. Hey the Magic Box is starting to look really good." Buffy answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alyssa Rae, is that our angel who allows us to feed in peace?" a blond man said coming out of the shadows. "To what do we deserve this pleasure?"  
  
"Faith died. Latona has to go with Sunnydale. I know that you all are planning to go with her and she needs to meet all of you." Alyssa replied.  
  
The blond nodded and the two parted. Alyssa got Latona who dragged her bags alongside her. The blond walked up to Latona and embraced her.  
  
"I am your brother," the blond said, his grey eyes smiling, standing up, "Lestat. Gabrielle was my mother as well."  
  
"I'm Louis, the first of Lestat's fledglings." A human looking vampire with brown hair and green eyes said.  
  
Three others, two women, a brunette and a redhead, and a man with brown hair came up next. The redhead spoke up. "I'm Jessica or Jesse, this is Merrick and that is David. We used to part of a group called Talamasca. Louis made Merrick, Lestat made David, and Maherat bit me."  
  
A group of four, a brunette woman, a young boy, and two men, another blond and one with black hair, came up, the woman speaking. "I'm Sybil, the boy is Benji, they are Armand and Marius."  
  
Four redhead people, two women and two men, walked up one of the men speaking. "I am Thorne, they are Mael, Maharet, and Merake."  
  
"I guess we are the only ones left." A brunette women came up followed by a dark haired man, a man with brown hair, and other man with violet eyes. "Pandora, Kahaymen, Eric and Daniel."  
  
"I found rooms for us all to stay in. Louis, David, and I share on room. Latona, you and Pandora are next to us. Kahaymen, Maharet, and Merake are on the other side of you. Across the hall, in the same room order, are Armand, Marius and Mael. Then Sybil, Jessica, and Benji. The last room is for Thorne, Eric and Daniel." Lestat said.  
  
"How are we getting to Sunnydale?" Latona asked looking around.  
  
"David is driving a U-Hall with all our possessions. I'm driving one van and Merrick is driving the other one. Each van holds eight and the rest can sit in the U-Hall We need to go now. Not all can handle the sun yet." Jesse said  
  
The vampires got their belongings and, with Latona, put them up in the U-Hall. Then each got in a van. Laton was with Jesse, Lestat, Louis, Sybil, Armand, and Marius.  
  
"Pardon me for prying Latona, but I'm sure I'm not the only one wondering about your life." Sybil asked.  
  
"Faith is, was, a vampire slayer. My mom, stepmom, trained me to follow Faith. You have to understand how much of a surprise it was that I was a vampire. My mom also taught me magic." Latona replied.  
  
"Have you used the vamperic gifts? Do you even have them?" Jesse asked glancing back.  
  
"You mean have I floated, read minds, or set fires? Yeah. Turn here, I need to see the Magic Box first."  
  
The cars stopped and the group got and walked the alley to the shop. Halfwway there another group of eight vampires came forth.  
  
"Lestat use one of my swords," Latona thres it at him. She then handed Sybil and Benji stakes. "Aim for the heart, they aren't like us. Rest use Fire Gift. I'll kill the first one with my crossbow."  
  
Latona took out her crossbow and killed a young vampire. When the others saw they lunged forward killing the rest of that group. Latona brushed dust from the vampires off her as Sybil and Benji returned the stakes. Lestat handed Latona the sword and before putting it back she and the others tasted the blood off the blade.  
  
"They were weak. But at least I got to see how you and yours fight." A brunette girl came out of the shadows, fangs clicking.  
  
Latona grabbed her swords and had them around the girl's neck. The girl just laughed and brought her face out of the shadows. Latona gasped upon making eye contact. "Faith?"  
  
"You wouldn't bring death to your sister now would you?"  
  
"Not yet, but trust me I will." Latona looked into Faith's eyes and read her mind. "Now to remember me. Slasher." Four cuts came across Faith's face.  
  
Latona put her swords away and backed down. Faith nodded her head towards her sister and walked back into the shadows. Latona and the rest of the clan wlaked the rest of the way to the shop. Latona walked to the door and knocked three times on the door.  
  
"The Magic Box is closed. Come back in the morning." An old English voice called out through the door.  
  
Latona looked back at the others. "They think being closed will keep me out." She threw her weight against the door, forcing it open.  
  
Once Latona and the rest were in the store a blond holding a broom asked "Who do you think you are? We are closed."  
  
Latona look at the small group before her, and first Lestat, then the others started to laugh as Latona answered. "Your Buffy, I'm Latona. I'm the newest vampire slayer." 


End file.
